


A Rose For Elsie

by TheMidnightSorceress



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Drama & Romance, England (Country), F/M, Fairies, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Future Fic, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, London, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Magic, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, the queen's watchdog, the watchdog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightSorceress/pseuds/TheMidnightSorceress
Summary: England believes in magic again, or so they think. The Cottingley Fairies have captured the hearts of all those throughout the city of London. Including the Queen and her faithful watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive. Soon Ciel encounters Elsie, and there is a force between the two of them that is so much more than the magic brewing beneath the dark underbelly of London. CielxOC





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where the Fairies Roam**

Once upon a time, there was a manor house drenched deep within the thick fogs of England. A manor house that was built, destroyed, then rebuilt again. It has seen the birth and demise of those who lived in it. A mother, a father, and finally a child that it nearly took. But it, unfortunately, did not.

The child has reached his eighteenth year. And according to society, he has grown into a fine and eligible young gentleman. _According to society_ , that is. But in actuality, he has grown into a menacing thing, really. His soul is rancid and rots from spending too much time down below in the under belly of London. He smiles and laughs at the misfortune of others, it is a thrilling pastime he partakes in. If there is a shriek of terror or a cry of pain, you can bet that he is around the corner, reveling in the darkness he reaps.

Surprisingly, he still has enough time to dabble in his toy and candy business, Funtom Corporation. Which is flourishing throughout England, not to gloat.

The manor currently houses an Earl, his servants, and his butler.

While the rest of England was alive and awake, hustling and bustling. There was one young man who refused to cater to that tedious act. So, he laid in bed resting.

Ruthlessly, the curtains were thrust open, deliberate but poised. It was a repetitious and monotonous act that was performed and repeated day after day, for several years. There was no way to add flair to this painfully dull task, but Sebastian Michaelis managed just fine.

The butler let in the morning sun. Immediately, slithers of gold light began to rampage throughout the room. Bouncing off the walls, floors, and embroidered tapestries. Then the horrendous happened, a fragment of light bounced from the mirror to the glass vase to the tea cup which was held by none other than the complacent butler, whom did not dare to alter the trajectory of the light that pierced the young master's right eye.

The butler seemed pleased with himself, he dared not apologize or rebuke his actions. He only smiled. Damn him.

The Earl of Phantomhive, the wicked Queen's Watchdog, a powerful player in the game of darkness and deceit, was not a morning person, at all.

Ciel groaned and pulled the covers over his head, sluggishly. The down feather pillow cushioned his head angelically, he found himself trapped within this sweet indulgence. He could not part from this solitary moment of comfort.

But like all delicious moments in life, they are temporary and fleeting. A voice he dared not listen to begin to speak. Sebastian spoke, articulately, "It is time to awake young master." He poured tea and set the cup down on a porcelain saucer. "Today's breakfast is poached eggs and a salad of sliced cucumbers garnished with dill."

Finally, Ciel sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his hair and titled his head back. Why does morning have to come so quickly? He waved away his breakfast and instead he only took nourishment from the cup of tea. He spoke, "This is chamomile, correct?"

"Yes, young master." Sebastian covered the plate of poached eggs with a silver dome cover. Maybe Bard will eat the leftovers.

"But the aroma," Ciel said, "seems different. It's the same, but something's changed."

"I compliment your heightened senses, you are correct. Our usual market from which we purchase the chamomile tea leaves discontinued selling the brand line some time ago. Finnian, has took it upon himself to plant and cultivate the leaves himself in the garden for your benefit. Although it is different from commercial brands, forgive me for saying. If the taste does not suit you, I shall find another brand that fits your liking."

Ciel took another tip of the warm drink that filled his stomach, and his heart. "That won't be necessary. This will do fine."

"Thank you, young master. Then I shall relay the joyous news to our simpleton gardener."

Ciel laid back in his bed, reading the morning newspaper. His eyes quickly read down the articles. Obnoxious black ink consumed his vision.

"Today's plan follows as suit, you have studies to complete with Tutor Hughes, a meeting with Tai Yeoung over the trading proposal, which will most likely take up majority of the day, considering how fickle the man is." Sebastian sighed, "Finally, the fitting with Madame Alice over the wedding rehearsal ensembles. Miss Elizabeth has already undergone her fitting of her gown and is becoming quite irritable that you haven't done so already."

Ciel, abruptly, flicked away the creases in his newspaper. He straightened the gray paper that utterly and completely occupied his attention. Only a fraction of his untidy hair could be seen behind the paper, hiding his presence.

It failed, miserably.

Sebastian did the audacious, he perched his hand forward and crumpled the middle of the paper, revealing a scowling Ciel. "It is rude for a gentleman of high society to blatantly post pone a fitting, especially that for of his own wedding. I don't know what Miss Elizabeth sees in a shy wall-flower such as yourself. Are you that socially apprehensive that you cannot make an appearance down town?"

"I am not shy." Ciel snatched the paper away, now full of more unpleasant looking creases and folds. He smacked the paper with the back of his hand than placed it on his nightstand and spoke, fervently, "I have more urgent matters that acquire my attention than sampling ridiculous costumes made for monkeys performing in the circus."

Sebastian smirked, "That's harsh to call oneself a monkey, young master. But it is even more sorrowful that I must work for one, what does that make I? The monkey's trainer?"

"You are more like a wild and savage beast, growling for scraps of meat within the confides of a cage, increasingly growing hungrier with each morsel thrown at you. Tell me, how hungry are you?"

"With each passing day. It is only slightly more than what it was yesterday."

"Do your best to contain yourself."

Sebastian bowed, feigning gratitude. "Thank you, I am most unworthy to receive such concern."

Ciel scoffed and picked up the newspaper, "Never mind your playacting."

Sebastian straightened his back and smirked, "ah, it is too early in the morning for such trivial things. But it also makes me wonder how unfortunate Miss Elizabeth will be when you won't even be sharing beds let alone being in the same room with her. I feel so sorry for the maiden."

"Quit your ceaseless rambling and look at this," Ciel pointed to an article on the front page spread of the _London Gazette_ with utter distaste that could make milk curdle. There was a huge title and huge font and huge praise and compliments, which were not about himself in anyway. Black ink signatures that sprawled all over the page were not even about him or his company. These words that were not about the Funtom Corporation's new limited addition plush stuffed animals, cotton candy pink and blue bunnies and teddy bears. Or the release of the Funtom's everlasting gum that changes colors with every chew and blow. He knew these new pieces were show stoppers, but the printing press had the audacity to change the layout of the paper at the last possible minute. Ciel, had to succumb to utter defeat by accepting the fill up blank spaces on the second page of the paper! Second! The earl of Phantomhive always and only settles for first place.

Sebastian nodded his head and examined the paper, "No wonder you are in a foul mood. This is no way to wake up on a beautiful morning."

"So, you've seen these stories before. Honestly, I thought these silly rumors would die down by now, but no, the masses gave in to all this folly and now these idiotic stories take the front page away from real news."

"Like your cotton candy plush bunnies and teddy bears?"

"Exactly!" Ciel barked. Then he breathed and spoke again with clarity. "I paid good money, in advance, for the Funtom Company to take up the front-page spot of London Gazette paper." Anybody who's anybody, reads the notorious London Gazette. At least the literate do...Anyway. "Especially during the May day season. How dare they treat me this way."

"It is true that dogs become grumpy when they are not given treats they are promised." Sebastian said, musingly.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Well," Sebastian pointed to the article and said, "it is not every day someone discoveries fairies flying throughout London."

The front page spread, which the Phantomhive earl so desperately despises, has a black and white photograph of a country girl dressed in her Sunday's best surrounded by small, whimsical creatures dancing around her. The fairies were clothed with frilly veils that flowed with each jump and leap they took into the air. Then there was one flying above the girl and placing a crown crafted with an abundance of flowers. Some baby's breath and a few forget-me-not flowers.

The girl was smiling, possibly laughing.

The Cottingley Fairies, what they were called, enchanted and captivated all of England. They consumed the minds of the masses, taking up newspaper spots and became the idle chat of old and young alike. They had the power to make the grand country of England believe in magic again. Ciel scoffed at ludicrous image.

Ciel eyed the picture, crudely.

But mostly, the girl in the center of it all.

Her name was Elsie, who was credited for taking multiple photographs of the enchanting fairies near her home in Cottingley. She was getting so much fame and glory.

Ciel made up his mind that he did not like her.

* * *

"Elsie!" Frances called from the open window from the cottage. "Hurry! Father is developing the photographs! You must see them!" She hurriedly closed the window in her excited state.

Elsie smiled and repositioned her basket down by her knees. She plucked more chamomile leaves one by one, by examination. She gracefully lifted one towards her nose and took a whiff of the pleasant aroma. It melted her heart in the best way. She had to tuck her straw hat in her basket, so she feared that the harsh winds would blow it away and she'd never see it again.

She placed moves leaves into her basket until it reached the right amount to fill four cups of tea at the breakfast table. She stood up and dusted off her frock. She brushed away blades of grass and specks of brown dirt that drifted towards the ground.

She picked up her basket and went inside to meet her father and sister in the 'lab' room. Which was really the renovated closet with one small, stain glass window. But the room turned into a fascinating place where they all developed the pictures she's taken around Cottingley meadows, where they live near.

The father, Gabriel rolled up his sleeves and gestured to Elsie, "close the door dear. I haven't finished developing the pictures yet."

Elsie closed the door behind her and leaned over her younger sister Frances who was thirteen years old. She rested her chin on Frances's head of blonde wavy curls. "I hope these will come out beautifully like the others did."

"I know they will," Frances chimed. "You took them in the meadows and they will undoubtedly be beautiful like the others."

"Will that make you happy Frances?"

"Truly!" Frances smiled her toothy grin with a blank space in one spot. Frances only had one baby tooth left, and she dutifully managed not to wiggle it or loosen it for as long as she could. Then one morning she lost her last baby tooth by running, when she should have been walking, to collect eggs from the chickens. She ended up tripping over an uplifted root, when she tried to jump over it, and she hit the ground face first.

She cried all afternoon and evening. She lost her last baby tooth, and to her, it meant she was no longer a child.

Elsie was able to calm her down with a slice of homemade frosted lemon bread by nightfall.

Frances turned around and Elsie saw her younger sister's pale complexion and frail bones and shallow eyes. Day by day, her skin became paler, her bones became frailer, her eyes became shallower, but her heart remained untouched and was big as ever. It stung Elsie's heart to see her sister in such a state, but she was sick, and that could not be helped.

"Elsie!" Frances said, "Did the Fairy Queen like the house I made for her?" Frances worked many days and nights to create a cute little house made out of bark and twigs and moss for the fairies to live in. There was a living room, a kitchen, and a play room with toys such a jacks and even a piece of Funtom candy, caramel flavored. The fairies like caramel the best, or so Frances says.

"They most certainly did! The Queen told me herself. And she loves the cotton bed you made for her with the tulip flowers. Her wings were so sore from flying so much, she was grateful for the resting spot you made her."

Frances practically jumped up and down with joy upon hearing the good news. Until she slowly stopped and began to cough into her hands. Panic rose throughout Elsie, she ran to the kitchen to get a cloth and placed it near Frances mouth.

Frances looked down at the cloth then up then back at the cloth. She smiled wholeheartedly and looked up at Elsie, "Look, there's no blood today. That means I'm getting better."

Elsie tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her sister's ear, sadly, "ay, that you are."

When the picture was fully developed, the girls, the father, and mother huddled around it. There was so much joy radiated in Frances's face when she say the fairies twirling their dresses around a pool of water near the creek. Then she laughed when one fairy jumped off a mushroom to dive into the water. "Did it make a big splash?" She giggled.

"For a fairy it was a big splash, it even got the ribbon on my dress wet! The other fairies admonished it for being for tomboyish."

Frances stood up with her hands on her hips and her chin held up high, "Well if I was a fairy, I'd be jumping into the creeks like that one and my splashs wouldn't be so small. They be gigantic tidal waves and even the fish will fly into the air and plop back into the water from the shock. The other fairies who admonished me will see how much fun I'm having and can't help, but join me!"

Elsie hunched over and laughed tremendously. That is something her adventurous litter sister would definitely do. "A tidal wave? Have you even been to the ocean before?

"Yes I have! Father took me there when he was trading horses with Mister Makel who lives near a harbor port. Afterwards, father and I went to a candy shop and bought Funtom lollipops! We ate them while watching the waves and mist crashe against the shore. It was spectacular.

"Wait a minute," Elsie held up her hands, "I don't remember you bringing home lollipops for me or mother."

Frances laughed, "that's because I ate them all on the ride home!"

After laughing and horse playing, the family sat around at the kitchen table. First with Elsie leading the morning prayer then they all drank the chamomile tea with scones the mother baked that morning.

The father read the _London Gazette_ , proudly. There was even some talk that if they saved up enough money they can go to the ocean when Frances gets better. The girls were ecstatic, but mostly, Elsie took so much pleasure from watching her sister react to how big old London is starting to believe in magic all over again.

Elsie always did wonder why the older people grow the more they stop believing in the miraculous. It was a rather odd thing.

She added one sugar lump into her tea and stirred. She prayed that no matter how old she becomes, she will always believe in the miraculous that is around her.

Even when Frances is no longer by her side.

Later in the evening, Frances coughed and stained rags with deep red. There was no promise going to the ocean anytime soon.

* * *

Ciel stretched his arms over his head and yawned, loudly. It was a long day of tedious work, completing his economic and geography studies with his relentless tutor, and finally making his business associate succumb to his own terms of the trading agreement (for sugar, nonetheless). He did manage to stall his fitting with Madame Alice once again. There is a bright side to even the darkest of days.

Ciel fumbled with the letter in his hands, sent to him none other than the Queen. Only the superfluous and unnecessary was written in the letter. I will spare you all the annoying details, such as "C _ongratulations on your engagement! Alfred would have loved to be invited to your wedding...Alfred...poor Alfred..."_ Ciel began to hear the cries of her majesty echoing throughout his study. Ciel's brow twitched. God save the Queen.

There was one detail that acquired Ciel's full attention, and it was one that as the Queen's faithful watchdog could not ignore or postpone. He rang for Sebastian and soon enough. Sebastion came through the mahogany doors with a silver cart wheeling in front of him. Ciel could already taste the aroma of freshly baked macaroons with whipped cream. But what flavor was it? Raspberry or strawberry? He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the scrumptious treat.

Sebastian placed the silverware on Ciel's desk and unveiled the treat.

Ciel smiled to himself. It was a raspberry macaroon. The flaky, cookie crust was magenta hued and was adorned with glistening berries. He already found himself with his spoon in hand. No. He must give orders, then dive into this heavenly delight.

He laid down his spoon and spoke, "The Queen has commanded a most...interesting job."

"What does her majesty request of you?"

Ciel swiveled in his chair, barely. He placed his fingers to his lips and leaned back in his chair, then he swished his hand in the air as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "She wants to see a fairy."

Sebastian bowed, "Then I will see to it that we present her the most beautiful fairy we can acquire. But, how will we get one? The market, sadly, does not cater to what we are searching for."

Ciel slid the newspaper towards Sebastian and smirked, "Let's invite them over. I love to speak with the girl who has London wrapped around her fingertips."

"Oh, really?" Sebastian mused. "Is it not because you, yourself, who wants to believe in the existence of these mythical creatures? That's a very childish move. Giving into tabloids just like the rest of the masses. I am disappointed in you, young master." Master Ciel is not the only childish person in the household. Finnian has taken extra precautions when pruning weeds and sheering hedges. He's grown slower at his work, not wanting to cut through a fairy's wings. Mey Rin's gaze always drifts towards the windows in search of flying creatures, when her gaze should really be on the stairs she's polishing or the dishes she's carrying. She's been having more mishaps lately. Baldroy adamantly claims fairies do not exist, but Sebastian has caught him leaving out pecans and cookies at the almost every windowsill. Since those are a fairy's favorite snack. Then there is Tanaka, who has done the same thing he's always done, what an outstanding steward.

Ciel swiveled around in his chair and smiled, "When the world is tainted by corrupt thieves, swindlers, and liars, one cannot help but turn their head at the claim of pure innocence and magic; wondering whether or not it's real. It shines like a diamond in a mountain of black coal, it's hard not to look at. I do admit, I am curious of the girl who stole the front page spread away from me. Invite them, gorge them, spoil them, shower them with hospitality. Liars tend to admit the truth more easily when they are doted upon. Now _If_ , there is a fairy. Maybe our new friend will be so generous as to gift us with one."

"And if there isn't?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel picked up his spoon, "Let's not think of the _is not's_ for now. The truth reveals itself in time."

"Your words are not mine, young master."

"You are excused now. Go and do as I've commanded of you."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian left with orders to fulfill.

Finally, Ciel dug into the macaroon he's desperately waited to feast upon. The cookie cracked when the spoon pierced the skin. The chips fell unto the plate, don't worry, he'll get to those later. With one bite, the sensation of the cookie left his mouth tingling with delight.

Raspberries taste the best in spring time. That is one miraculous thing Ciel believes in.


	2. Into the Belly of the Beast

**Chapter 2: Into the Belly of the Beast **

_Its words are sweet._

_They taste like honey._

_But, whatever you do,_

_Don't trust the beast._

_I tell you, please._

_Forsake the luxuries they promise,_

_Disown the pleasures they give._

_I tell you this for your own good, please don't turn away from me._

_The honey they give is but rancid vinegar._

_Those silk dresses rapidly age unkindly into dirt, old rags._

_Fine, walk away. You only have yourself to blame,_

_I cannot help those who chose to_

_Bellow in the belly of the beast._

* * *

A dark cloud seemed to loom over her cottage that day.

The letter came swiftly and promptly, as was expected of the Phantomhive household. But to Elsie, gazing upon the Phantomhive family emblem, sent shivers down her spine.

It was that Sunday afternoon in which Elsie's family was cordially invited to pay a visit to the Earl of Phantomhive. Apparently, the earl was a fan of her work and proclaimed to be an enthusiastic aficionado of the supernatural, or so the letter said.

Elsie distinctly remembered the butler that tapped, what seemed to her voraciously, on the cottage door. He knocked only three times, and smiled diplomatically when the door opened for him. He was clothed in all black, as any butler would be dressed. But he seemed rather unearthly to her. His figure was slender and his jaw was chiseled to perfection and his eyes eloped all those that gazed within them. Tantalizing. Alluring. Captivating. This man was too handsome to be a butler. To handsome to even exist other than in fairy tales. He could be a kind of a magical kingdom or a wizard dispelling darkness across the lands or a knight heroically saving a princess.

But despite being unearthly handsome. He did not fit any of the wonderful options. Elsie gazed upon him, monotonously. And knew. There was no goodness in him. Him and the letter he brought, seemed like death itself rapped at their door and they kindly let him in.

Not that it mattered, the man did not look like death, especially to Elsie's mother. Whose face flushed a ridiculous shade of crimson red that would put any rose to shame, and wilt scornfully in the garden. The woman stared longingly at the butler, and it seemed to the butler that he was used to the attention.

A coach arrived for them in the following days.

Elsie gripped the sides of her best dress, that her mother painstakingly washed and ironed and dried under the sun. It was a ruffled, white dress that contrasted with her dark hair. She looked over to Frances, who wore an elaborate pink ribbon in her hair. She looked giddy and excited to meet the Earl of Phantomhive. Then there was her mother and father, nervous and uptight upon meeting someone of high society. Her father even brought his business cards with him, to grace the earl with.

Elsie wondered why they were given several days of _preparation,_ as the butler distinctly said to her. Looking her directly in the eyes. Several days for what? Getting her story straight, her facts? Were they looking to unravel and disband everything she's done, like so many others before the Earl.

Elsie held her photo album of all the pictures she's taken, her with the fairies and others without her entirely. She opened it up and saw her marvelous creatures. They flew throughout the sky and danced on toad stools. They jumped into the water, splashing merrily as the droplets fell unto rocks like morning rain, glistening under the sun.

The coach jostled, until it came to a gradual stop. Elsie looked up from the album and through the curtained window. The bright light dulled her vision, then it slowly began to sharpen.

The coach door opened, but she could not find it in herself to step one foot out of it. She saw him and everything that he was. His cerulean hair and his sapphire eye, one hidden under a patch that did not at all hinder his beauty. There was a mischievous quirk in his smile, small but defiant. His presence was overwhelming and outshined all those around him, the maids and butlers and staff. That's exactly how he likes it.

What a ruthless creature he was for taking her breath away.

He stood there and parted his lips, angelically. "Welcome to my manor."

* * *

It was the first time Elsie walked halls whose walls seemed to be made of glittering diamonds and an abundance of jewels. (It seems Mey-rin has gone overboard on the polishing gel, well, kudos for her for not breaking every cup and saucer in the china cabinet for once. Well done.)

The family was led into the red-room, where the Earl commonly greets guests to fine tea and sweets and merry chatter, a wonderful pastime.

Elsie gazed upon the magnificent décor of the room. The tapestries and veils that hung from the ceiling, depicted chivalrous knights raising their home flag, marching straight into battle with their sights set on victory. The curtains were drawn open and basked the room with radiant beams of light against the white frames of the windows. Elsie thought, as she glanced from white window to white window that stood out from the red hues of the tapestries, walls, and furniture. She tilted her head to the side.

The room looks like the mouth of the beast, with its white teeth protruding from its crimson mouth. And Elsie was the prey, the sweet lamb, that was about to walk into the belly of the beast.

Then she smelled the alluring aroma of vanilla and cinnamon. Her favorite. She stepped inside the room and her family followed.

Frances squealed, joyfully. She was the first to run towards the platter of cookies with cream and crepes with chocolate bits and other scrumptious treats.

She stood on her tip toes as she gazed upon the glorious site of heaven in front of her. She pointed to one sweet she did not recognize. It was a stacked cookie with a cream filling, adorned with berries. "What's this?" She said.

Sebastian answered, kindly. Already serving her a platter of the cookies. "These are French macaroons, cookies and cream of assorted flavors. We have orange, cherry blossom, chocolate mousse, coconut, raspberry, strawberry, and blackberry." Frances jaw dropped as Ciel laughed.

"Don't overwhelm the young Miss, Sebastian. Please be courteous. If she can't make up her mind to which one she wants, then she must taste them all."

Sebastian spoke, daring, "Speaking from experience? That is your approach to these things as well, if I am not mistaken."

Ciel leaned forward from his chair and picked up a magenta macaroon using a silver utensil then placed it on a plate in Frances's hands. The raspberry cookie was adorned with fresh berries glistening in the center. He smiled, lightly. "These are my favorite. My butler makes the best sweets in all of Great Britain."

"My lord, I'm starting to think this is the sole reason you invite so many guests to the manor. To refrain from your studies, but most importantly to indulge in sweets."

"Is ia a sin to share our vast splendors with others?"

"According to you I think not, but what will the Queen think?"

Ciel turned towards the little girl, Frances. Who already took a bite of the cookie and was already swooning over in her chair. Then he turned to Sebastian and said, loudly. "Folly."

Frances giggled in her seat as did the rest of the family, but Elsie stayed quiet and remained contempt.

Sebastian sighed to himself as he poured several cups of tea, "If only her majesty knows."

Ciel smiled and diverted his attention from him, "And what do you think Miss Elsie? Our guest of honor. Should I tell her majesty of my timely indulgences?"

Elsie's attention was caught off guard as Sebastian handed her a cup of tea. She thanked him and said, "Not if it will displease her majesty."

Ciel grinned as he pierced the skin of the cookie with a spoon. Cookie flakes jumped down onto the porcelain plate. "Then I'll tell her something else, such as spending my time dedicated to my tasks rather than eating sweets on her valuable time."

"Well," Elsie said, "I think that will displease her even more if you lie to her majesty."

"You're right. God knows how ill she tolerates liars filling up the streets of our home, Great Britain. What do you think her majesty does to liars, Elsie?" Ciel smiled. Silence slithered through the room, the only sound to erupt was the crunch of cookies in the spectators' mouths as they watched the witty battle brew in front of them. Elsie looked beneath that angelic grin of Ciel Phantomhive and saw the face of a mischievous goblin, relishing in the trouble it has stirred. "Do speak loudly, I am faint of hearing."

Sebastian smirked at the remark. The young master's hearing is roughly but weak. He even hears the pitter patter of footsteps outside his bedroom walls when he is trying to sleep. Sebastian usually takes it upon himself to walk a little more forcefully than his normal feather light footsteps.

The goblin patiently waited for her response and she gave it to him.

"She raises the tax of milk and sugar. And suddenly people start telling the truth again." Elsie said, with a strong voice. Suddenly, she heard a stifled chuckle behind her. It was Sebastian, the butler, with a hand covering his mouth.

"It seems my butler agrees with you." Ciel said. Then he wondered, if he wasn't exempt from taxes and had to empty his pockets to the queen like everyone else. He thought he would surely go bankrupt. One, Ciel spared no expense for sugar. Two, he spared no expense to cease lying. Surely, he would be penniless in less than a year. He coughed, "Let's put aside all this lying nonsense, since it doesn't involve _any_ of us. Elsie, would you care to show me the photographs you've taken of the fairies. I've heard they are so realistic, but the newspaper fails to give it its due justice."

Elsie knew that this boy, only a little older than she was, was trying to provoke her. Provoke her to come clean and reveal her secrets. He can taunt her all he likes, but he will not get the best of her. Instead, she smiled and handed him the album of all the photographs she has taken with the Cottingley fairies.

Ciel flipped the pages with his servants noticeably trying to peer at the pictures from behind him. Finnian and Mey-rin were the first to give rational excuses as to the reason the why they were needed in the red-room. Mey-rin said that the windows weren't properly polished, despite them being perfectly spotless. Finnian said the flower vases needed watering, despite them being made of wax. Baldroy was also there, but only to keep the two of them in check, despite looking the most delighted when seeing a photograph of a small fairy whisk through the sky.

Frances stood next to Ciel and exclaimed which photos were her favorite. Which were all of them, to be precise.

"Wow! They're real fairies!" chimed Finnian.

"Like the ones in fairy tales!" exclaimed Mey-rin.

"I wonder if there are any back home in America. Ma would love to see them." Said Baldroy.

Ciel fingers lingered over the pictures as if he was trying to uncover what truly laid beneath them. But all he saw were these lithe, mystical creatures. Whose bodies danced and jumped and flew with so much rhythm. Their wings, caught fragments of the light and appeared white on the gray scale photograph. Ciel looked up at Elsie, "Did you hear that, Miss Elsie? You got the whole country to believe in magic again. Not just anyone can do that." He gazed upon another picture, one with a fairy using a leaf as an umbrella to protect itself against the blinding sun.

"Thank you."

"What's your secret?" Ciel said, looking up at her.

"I have none." She said, as Sebastian put another cookie on her plate, despite no longer being hungry.

"Everyone has secrets."

"It's no secret that anyone can take a picture and submit it to the newspaper. I just got lucky they picked mine."

"So, if I take my camera and go out into the garden now, will I stumble across fairies?"

"That depends upon them and if they want their pictures taken. Fairies are notoriously shy."

"But not around you."

"I am fortunate enough, but yes."

Ciel smirked and snapped his fingers. When he did, Sebastian immediately brought out a small camera, which was composed of a wooden box, shutter, and lid. He laid the contraption in Ciel's hands. "It would be an hour for you to bring me good fortune, Miss Elsie."

* * *

The Phantomhive garden was nothing like the cottingley meadows.

The bushes and trees were well cut and cropped into simple and clean shapes. While the flowers were planted neatly beside the other in orderly lines.

Ciel and Elsie walked on and on, and it was no surprise that they did not find a single fairy. Far in the background, they heard the laughs of Frances being carried on Finnian's back. He loved making children laugh.

"Tell me, Miss Elsie." Ciel said while walking through the garden. The camera laid around his neck with a black strap. His cane tapped unkindly on the cobblestone pathway. "Now that we are in secrecy, how does one come upon this seldom meeting with a fairy? But it seems to me that they do not wish to meet us as much as I would like to meet them."

Elsie swallowed, looking down then up at the Earl. His presence was fore boarding and she couldn't help but feel a chill in the air when his gaze locked onto her. She spoke, confidently. "It is not at all seldom as you may think. It is quite easy, actually. I have played with fairies my entire life in Cottingley. Near the cottage and in the meadows and sometimes in the creak. They are in an abundance there. But here… there are none."

"Are you sure? I may have misunderstood moments ago when you said fairies weren't shy around you."

"It is not my or your presence, but the garden itself. Your garden is lovely and the best I've seen but, forgive me for saying, it's not home."

"Not home? The best horticulturalists and artisans have designed my garden to perfection. Also, there are no weeds in the cracks or vines crawling up trees and breaking through breaks or wild flowers growing in the pond. It is home to me."

"To you it is, but not to the fairies. You got rid of everything they call home. They love the weeds and dandelions protruding through the cracks in cobblestones. They love the vines growing on the side of trees and brick walls which they use to climb and play."

"Let me guess, they love the wild flowers growing in ponds too."

"They love that the most."

Ciel thought for a moment then said. "It seems I will have to tell my gardener to refrain from properly maintaining the gardens. But I'm surprised to hear that you say it's easy to spot fairies. I'm sad to say London has cheated me out of this magical encounter, while it has looked so kindly on you. I have lived in London my entire life, and I have yet to see a spritely creature with wings pass by my bedroom window."

"Something is amiss if birds or bugs or bats do not bid you good day at your windowsill. I'm so sorry for your unhappiness, Earl."

"Indeed, there is." Ciel smiled, amused. "I'm sad to say that I am not too fond of nature and those that dwell within it like moths and caterpillars and horseflies. I dare say, that they are not too fond of me, so I do my best to avoid them at all costs."

"Well, the wilderness is a dangerous place. Many people agree, but may I ask? Horseflies, my lord? They are the most docile of insects. Even their wings are patterned differently from each of their sister species and radiate their own unique beauty. In fact, their wings are the most like a fairy's."

Ciel closed his eyes and shook, just a little, enough to make Elsie giggle. Which was surprising that a wicked person like him can make her do, "I beg of you, let's change the subject shall we."

"Of course, but what if we were to come across a horsefly? Which is not seldom during this time of year. Will you leave me in its company?"

"It is against Phantomhive hospitality to leave a guest amongst themselves wandering aimlessly through the dangers of the world. I will not stand for it."

"In the garden?"

"Precisely."

"I am glad to know that I am safe in your company. What of outside the garden then? Surely there are more frightening things out there?" Elsie said, then immediately regretted when she saw the look in the Earl's eye. Wide and shocked. Elsie wished she could take back her words, it was rude of her to suggest that her, a commoner, would be affiliated with an aristocrat out in the public's eye. She was about to apologize until he turned towards her and stopped walking. He stepped forward, only a little.

"You are a valued guest at my home. Today. I know not of tomorrow and the days after and the circumstances for you and I that lie outside my gates."

"I'm apologize for my overfamiliarity in manner."

"Don't be. I grow weary in a house full of familiarity." Ciel looked past his shoulder and paused. "Shall we test the subject?"

"I beg your pardon."

Ciel looked towards the end of the garden, past the weeping willows whose branches dangled lifelessly towards the ground. They flittered over the grass and over the wild flowers, untouched by Finnian's hands. At the end of the garden there is a stable, which carries a few interesting commodities. A few pure bread horses and the first of its kind, an automobile.

"My dear, shall we venture beyond these gates and see if the world is truly frightening as you claim?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought and thank you to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed! And a big thank you to the amazing writer Cutie Bunny for helping me! 
> 
> See you all next time! Bye!


	3. Through Traitor's Gate

Ciel looked towards the end of the garden, past the weeping willows whose branches dangled lifelessly towards the ground. They flittered over the grass and over the wild flowers, untouched by Finnian's hands. At the end of the garden there is a stable, which carries a few interesting commodities. A few pure bread horses and the first of its kind, an automobile.

"My dear, shall we venture beyond these gates and see if the world is truly frightening as you claim?"

Elsie looked down at the automobile. It was large and black and its wheels were the size of the top of a barrel. She's seen them in the city of London when she's traveled with her father, but never has she ever ridden in one before. The thought of her and Ciel running away from the manor sent her face blushing. "Earl, what would her Majesty say when she hears you lying to a young maiden?"

Ciel smiled, the corner of his mouth rising like the sun, as he outreached his hand. "I believe one wise girl once said that she would raise the tax on milk and sugar. But I did not lie to you."

"You must wish to go penniless," Elsie said, disbelieving. "Or eat pancakes without jam." The breeze shifted through the air, dancing through tree branches, flower petals, and even Elsie's hair. She brushed a hand through her wavy, dark locks; keeping them in place or at least trying to.

"Pancakes without jam." Ciel mumbled back. He looked at Elsie and her hair flying against the current of the wind. There was a single lock of hair drifting in front of her nose, and suddenly he felt the wildest urge to tuck it behind her ear. Sadly, before he could act, she quickly secured the lock when the wind calmed. Ciel internally scorned himself for thinking of such a repulsive thought. Although he made sure it didn't show on his face. Instead, he produced a sound from the vast amount of skills he has excellently acquired over the years through the art of deception, manipulation, and thievery.

He laughed. "That would be a most cruel and unusual punishment."

"Well, the punishment does suits the crime." Elsie hummed in agreement.

"I'd like to think the punishment suits the person who committed the crime. Not just the crime itself."

"Oh my," Elsie feigned an exaggerated gasp. "Earl, I fear for you. I truly do. What a brave soul you must be to never eat a single, sweet pastry till the end of your days. Tea without sugar, bread without jam, fruit without cream. How will you manage?"

"Endurance, my dear," Ciel mused, then parted his lips then back again. Tilting his head to the side, "I'd endure for as long as my mind and body are able…. about a day, no more, no less. Then I'd beg for pardon on my hands and knees before our lovely Queen Victoria. In all modesty." As what the Queen's royal hound would do. Ciel would rather spend the rest of his days idly in a prison cell with a slice of cake than live the rest of his days without it. As was the allure and captivation of sweet, sweet temptation. Ciel cannot and absolutely would not live his life without the three C's. ( A.K.A, cakes and cookies and candy, everything dear that matters to the Earl) Plus, prison cells for the elite weren't too shabby either. If he bested on good behavior, mustering the best of his ability to conjure up such traits that ill-suited the Earl such as himself, he can have a bed and blankets and books in his cell and make it quite cozy for day to day living. Butlers were also permitted, much to Sebastian's dismay. Not too bad for prison life.

"Why not moderation or self-restraint? The human heart can endure even the most gruesome tasks."

Ciel huffed, humorously. Self-restraint was a nice way of putting things for the poor who only dream of tantalizing luxuries, but have the inability to grasp it. When given the chance, humans will do anything to overcome the dread in their lives that seeps through their skin like hot tar. They forsake everything they hold dear, friends, family, and pride all for that one slither of hope dangling in front of their face. He should know better than anybody else. "You truly believe the heart can endure?"

"Yes, I do. One just needs to have faith."

"Or a bit of magic."

Elsie smiled and wonderful smile that that made Ciel want to bottle up in a jar. Or have on a painting. He told himself to look away, but he couldn't. "If one will allow themselves to do. Anything is possible if they let allow their hearts to be open to it."

Ciel's cane tapped against the dirt pathway leading towards the vehicle, Elsie followed. "I do believe the heart is capable of many things, but faith…" Ciel stood in front of the contraption, opening its door. "I wouldn't like the Queen to hear me lie again. What do you say Elsie? Let's see what lies beyond these boring and mundane walls."

"And where would we be going?" Elsie procured with a questioning look. "There are many promising twists and turns and forks in the road that only prove to be deceiving. I shan't want to travel down one of those."

"Elsie," Ciel murmured as he tossed his camera into the back seat. Turning on the headlights of the car. They were shined spotless by a dutiful gardener, but the lights were dulled by the sunlight of the day. "I didn't take you for the unimaginative type."

Unimaginative? Elsie? No. Ciel was saying this to the girl who tied ribbons around the posts of her bed and placed wild flowers all around the cushions and sheets pretending it was the Fairy Queen's almighty castle when she was a little girl. Her mother scorned her was leaving a trail of weeds and dirt and petals through the kitchen and up the stairs.

Elsie rounded the front of the car, feeling the smooth, metallic hood underneath her fingertips. It was warm to the touch as she pulled her hand away gently. "I beg to differ, I thought the same of you. And I have quite the imagination. Thank you very much."

"Me? Now, you're calling me unimaginative?"

"Yes." Elsie said, bluntly.

"I design toys for a living. That takes up a lot of imagination."

Elsie tilted her head from one side to the other. "Yes, but some of the newest release of toys were, how would I say, flat."

"How so? Explain."

"You're customer service now?"

"As it would seem. Yes. Apparently, my company is in jeopardy. I must change my ways, so go on, tell me your ailment."

"Well, the children in Cottingley have taken up an interest in fairy dolls, I can't say for the rest of England."

Ciel tapped his thumb against the steering wheel, thinking. As it pained him, he decided that he must appeal to a wider audience. Including the country kids. "I will consult my cabinet and hear what they have to say. No doubt they will agree with you. Come, I know the perfect place to peak the imagination."

Elsie looked back at the manor and saw her family strolling through the garden. Then Frances trampling over the grass, chasing a butterfly. They looked busy and wouldn't know or mind her absence.

And so, Ciel and Elsie excused themselves from the manor through the back of the garden, unnoticed.

Unnoticed as they were to the gardener and maid and head chef and guests. One individual did notice their absence.

Sebastian excused himself, politely, and placed Tanaka in charge of seeing to the guests' needs.

After all, Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive family couldn't let the queen's royal dog roam the streets of London without his leash. Who knows what havoc would arise if he let such a disaster walk free from the gates.

Aside from overseeing Ciel, there was another task assigned to him by the young master of the house. As butler of the Phantomhive Family, Sebastian went to work. Without complaint.

 

It was against Elsie's better judgement.

She knew better. From all the rumors and dark stories told to her by her school friends whispering in between the aisles when the teacher wasn't looking.

It was against her better judgement, yet she took one step past traitor's gate (dubbed by the visitors) and entered the dreaded, the eerie, the most fearsome place in all of Great Britain. This was no place to spark the imagination. It was The Tower of London.

Immediately, when she stepped one foot in, she was handed a balloon in the shape of a giraffe. Most unexpected.

All around her, she did not see filthy torture chambers or vile criminals wrapped in chains or the hunchback ghost of Richard the III, who supposedly murdered his nephews, hovering above the tower. Instead, Elsie saw parents and children laughing with balloons in their hands. Vendors selling roasted pecans and kettle corn around every corner with smiles on their faces. Animals of all kinds, such as penguins and kangaroos and lions, put on display for visitors to admire. This was not the evil Tower of London she has heard extensive and frightening tales about. She looked towards Ciel who exchanged coins and bought a bag of kettle corn from a vendor. He unwrapped the bag with the red ribbon dangling from the paper bag and plopped one piece of the caramel treat in his mouth. Then he offered some towards Elsie, nonchalantly. Being the gentleman that he is.

Elsie simply shrugged her shoulders. This was a lot to take in. The Tower of London has practically turned into a cheerful petting zoo.

Ciel swallowed, already reaching for another piece. "Did the tower not meet your expectations?"

They passed a group of children huddled near a caged pen. They were giggling happily when they saw the honey colored tiger pounce throughout its pen. They cheered when it rolled over and licked its paws. Finally yawning peacefully under the shade of an oak tree.

"Far from it," Elsie said. "I wasn't even expecting any of this. I thought the Tower of London was a prison, but instead it's a zoo." Elsie was also expecting to hear screams and cries within the stone walls, but all she heard was laughter and cheers. Which wasn't a bad thing. It was nice surprise.

"It still is," Ciel stated, bluntly. "The Tower of London has stood as the symbol of power throughout England for centuries. It was made to send our enemies running away with their tails between their legs back home, so they know who they were going up against, if they even dared to. See those structures up there, piercing into into the sky. Kings, Queens, nobles and criminals have all stayed in these towers as guests and prisoners. Recently, with the abundance of animals sent to Queen Victoria as gifts, she has allowed the outer grounds to be converted into a public venue and made for visitors. For leisurely purposes. She wants her citizens to enjoy the marvels of the tower which was, for a long time, kept from them."

Elsie looked to her right and saw a barbary lion behind a large, metal cage. It opened its jaws, revealing a wide set of white teeth as sharp of knives. Or Ciel's gaze. "The Queen turned the most feard tower in all of London into a petting zoo."

"Just a zoo," Ciel walked near the lion's cage with a sign plastered to the side of it with big, bold letters. It was heavily gesturing not to stick one's fingers within the cage. Heaven knows they don't need another guest losing a finger, or a hand, or arm, or any other vitals. Or life. "One may pet the occupants of the cage, but that would be ill-advised."

Elsie tucked her hands safely behind her back. Not that she was going to pet any the animals anyway. It wasn't just large and furry animals like lions that made her uncomfortable, even her neighbor's toy poodle sent shivers down her spine. The beady look in its eyes was enough to even make a naval officer retreat to his ship. Although, the penguins looked cute with their black flippers and orange beaks. "I once heard that the crown jewels were almost stolen from the tower a long time ago. Is that true?"

"Yes, I believe it was under Charles II reign. Colonel Thomas Blood concocted a dastardly plot in an attempt to steal the crown jewels. The plan would have worked if he was able to adequately subdue the master of the jewels."

"By subdue you mean?"

"Hit him on the head with a mallet."

Elsie nodded, "That would do it."

"Anyway, Blood was pardoned from his crime by the King. He was even awarded an estate in Ireland."

"For attempting to steal the crown jewels? That's mad."

"Not to King Charles II, apparently. When Charles proclaimed the jewels were worth ten thousand pounds, Blood offered to pay six thousand pounds. He was lucky to leave a rich man, considering the King loved a good joke."

The royals are bonkers. God save the Queen. Elsie thought. Then she spoke, "Why venture here of all places?"

Ciel wrapped up the bag of kettle corn and licked the small traces of caramel off his fingers. Then he eyed the stand across from where they were. The stand was full of toys and candies, specifically Phuntom toys and candies. He smiled as another one of his lion stuffed toys, with a signature top hat and eyepatch, was bought by a young lad. The owner had to put a sign in front of the empty space where there used to be a plethora of lion toys; causing an eruption of whines and cries from the litter children yet to buy them. They were officially sold out. That meant more orders must be placed for a shipment of goods.

Nothing could make the Earl happier.

He spoke, with a voice stronger than a lion's roar but soft as the wind. "I think it serves as a reminder. To not overstep boundaries and become comfortable in one's standing. As we entered through the main gates, we arrived as guests. Cordially welcomed with all the pompous of it. Then there are others who are scorned and laughed at. The prisoners and convicts and cheats of the world. We enter through the same gates."

"What's to say who's who through the gates."

"Exactly. Today we are guests, but tomorrow we can be prisoner's. Our status is not set in stone. It's written in dust and can change any day. Will we be in the Queen's favor today, tomorrow, or the day after. Who knows."

"Then you must always be in the Queen's favor. Is that how you feel, Earl?"

"Of course, don't be swayed by my pride and pompous. Like every citizen of Britain, I live to serve the Queen. If the wind changes course and I am not in her favor, I may be swiftly tucked away in the dark corners of this tower. Escorted personally by the Scotland Yard." Lord Arthur Randall, police commissioner of the Scotland Yard, would certainly get a kick out of that. Seeing a wretched dog finally be caged for being naughty.

"Without cake, I presume."

"Definitely without cake." Ciel indulged with Elsie. "Those thoughts aside, I also wanted to show you where your precious fairies will take up occupancy. Hopefully, they won't be placed next to the barbary lions. We don't want to confuse your precious creatures as their afternoon snack."

Elsie felt the air shift uneasily. It almost felt like he purposely brought her here to show her where she would be taking up occupancy, if convicted as a lair and cheat of the world. She will be known as the girl who deceived her Majesty. The Queen will have her locked away in the tower. Without cake. "I cannot allow that."

"I know," Ciel nodded. "I doubt fairies make decent sized treats."

"What I mean to say, is that I cannot let the Cottingley Fairies take up residence here."

"Miss Elsie, you have garnered the Queen's attention. From my standpoint, it would be ill-advised to disappoint her Majesty."

"But," Elsie stammered, "it would be cruelling to the fairies to take them away from their home."

"Did you know the Queen has taken up the hobby of reading tabloids. Yes, she degraded herself to such a thing, to glimpse and awe at all the hand me down pictures of your so-called fairies. It brings not just the entirety of England, but it too brings her boundless joy to believe in magic again."

"I'm flattered by her Majesty's grace, but I think-"

"Then don't refuse." Ciel's voice trailed off, as soft as dandelion petals. "Elsie, if not for her majesty. Will you bring one fairy for my sake. You see, the Queen is like a grandmother to me and I wish for her happiness. If not, it would bring me more pain than her to deny her of such an extraordinary gift. Unless, you find that you are unable to aid her Majesty in this simple request."

Elsie folded her hands over her lap as her eyes traveled across the sky, searching for answers that weren't there. A cloud passed revealing blue sky behind it. She looked back at Ciel, his features were soft and well defined, yet menacing all the same. "I'll see what I can do."

His smile was a brilliant as the sun, "Thank you Elsie."

Elsie felt the insides of her hands. They were clammy. And she felt that if she was about to speak her voice would quiver. In a panicked state, she mustered a smile and quick curtsy. "Excuse me." She went off to find a restroom. Surely, there was at least one renovated bathroom that used to be a dungeon somewhere.

As soon as Elie's silhouette disappeared within the crowd, Ciel looked over his shoulder and scowled. "I know it's where your kind frolics, but I order you to quit loitering in the shadows."

As ordered, Sebastian emerged from the dark shadows of the tower. On his shoulder was a raven. They were not as believed as cats, but he did find some allure in them. Their feathers are slick and look to be well-polished. Even their talons are thoroughly sharpened. It was too bad their wings are clipped. Forbidding the birds to leave the towers.

Sebastian spoke, "I heard from one of the tour guides that six ravens must stay within the property or else the tower will collapse and ruin. I have seen strand things in my existence, but this is far the most peculiar. Is it true?" He petted the raven's beak as it titled its head towards the demon.

"Only the delusional believe superstition." It was also Charles II whom made that ridiculous law. Six ravens must protect The Tower of London or it will crumble to dust. The tower was more likely to crumble from the erosion and wearing down of the stones, not from some birds.

Sebastian smirked, "and you dare to believe you are above them? How complacent of you, master."

"You're right," Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Deep down I am no better than these delusionists and charlatans. We all play the same game in life."

"Some play better than others."

"And that is why I am no ordinary charlatan." Ciel mused, "Tell me, what are your findings. Or have you've been observing the lions all day."

On the contrary, Sebastian had time to acquire all the information Ciel wanted and see the lions. (He mostly saw the lions though) What majestic, feline creatures they are. He'd take one home with him if he could, but a lion wouldn't fit in his coat like a regular alley cat would. He'd wouldn't even make it past the front gate unnoticed. Anyway, the raven flew away as Sebastian pulled a piece of paper from his coat. It was a single pair of cut out paper, in the shape of wings.

Ciel walked over to Sebastian and twirled the paper wing in-between his fingers. He smiled, menacingly. "It seems as if Elsie has been garnering secrets from us."

"Indeed, she has."

"The little con artist." Ciel laughed only once, as bitterness overwhelmed his mouth.

Ciel shifted the weight on his cane. Could he make her confess the truth now? Make her reveal all her lies that captivated all of England with her fabrication of mythical fairies. No, Queen Victoria demanded he bring her a fairy. And he was going to give it to her or have Elsie beg on her knees in the palace. Begging for forgiveness. Undignified and crying with snot dribbling from her nose. The country girl that she is.

He looked again towards the stand selling Phuntom toys. There was a stack of duck plushies in striped suits and hats, but children were skipping towards the stand next to it. One that was selling fairy themed dolls. Ciel grimaced as a child picked a red-haired doll with silver wings, wearing a flower dress rather than his stuffed duck toy.

How could he forgive the girl who stole the front page from him? The girl stealing his business with all this fairy mumbo-jumbo.

"I await your orders, but I am afraid that we will not be able to give her Majesty the fairy she expects from us."

"No," Ciel murmured. "Her demands are not optional. They are followed swiftly and without complaint."

"There is no one else such as yourself who is better suited as her watch dog."

"Here," Ciel tossed his bag of kettle corn at the butler, who caught with ease. Ciel will be saving his caramel snacks for later. "You'll be driving when Elsie returns."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed.

But Sebastian did wonder how far the girl will go with the act. Humans always did have the capacity to endlessly strew tall-tales. To the point of drowning themselves in all their fabricated lies. Claiming to be honest and sincere until their last breath. No matter, he thought, that was something all humans do.

Truth becomes lies, and lies become truth.

Sebastian has lived long enough to know that.

After all, a butler knows best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The first thing I want to say is thank you for reading the first chapter of my first Kuroshitsuji story! So, some things are different, Ciel is aged up in my story. He is 18 years old, a 'refined' gentleman, and there are plans for him to marry Elizabeth. (LOL it was going to happen sooner or later)
> 
> So, this is my second go at a romance story. The main love interest is going to be between Ciel and Elsie (OC). Maybe there will be a love triangle. (and probably from the whole Ciel and Elizabeth marriage thing, there will be drama and fluff LOL )But I would like to know if you guys are willing to read this story, so I know whether or not to write more. Are you interested in reading further? And what were you favorite moments that you liked? If you guys liked it and want more, Ciel and Elsie will definitely be meeting each other in the next chapter!
> 
> That did you guys think? I'd love to read your comments!!! XDDD Thanks for reading!


End file.
